Reshek Gaarra
| occupation = military officer| rank = lieutenant commander| insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Kanril Eleya (wife)| mother = (unnamed, deceased)| father = Reshek Tano| relatives = Nefris (paternal aunt)| children = Taryn (daughter), at least two sons (possible future)}} Reshek Gaarra was a male Bajoran active as an officer in the Federation Starfleet in the early 25th century. ( ) Biography Reshek was born on New Bajor in the Gamma Quadrant. His mother died when he was two, and he was raised jointly by his father Colonel Reshek Tano, the commanding officer of the local Bajoran Militia garrison, and his paternal aunt Reshek Nefris. Reshek attended the University of Alpha Centauri on a Starfleet ROTC scholarship and was subsequently posted to the for seven years, assigned to the navigational deflector. During an altercation with a warbird, he was sent aft to main engineering and helped avert a warp core breach. He was recommended for a medal by Captain Parsa. 2409 In 2409 he held the rank of lieutenant commander and was assigned to the as operations officer, replacing Lieutenant Commander . While on layover on Deep Space 9 waiting to board, he encountered Bajor s Captain Kanril Eleya at Quark's, and, not knowing that she was to be his new CO, left the bar with her and slept with her. After learning of the mix-up, Kanril initially tried to avoid him, but following an altercation with the Orion Syndicate at Dreon VII, they had drinks in Ten Forward and slept together again. Afterward they admitted to the attraction, but decided not to pursue a romantic relationship due to Starfleet rules on fraternization and their own desire not to further complicate their working relationship. (Bait and Switch) 2410 During the Schrödinger's Butterfly mission, Reshek directed operations of the nav deflector, and was badly wounded in an explosion, sustaining severe plasma and electrical burns and shrapnel injuries and requiring a new pair of lungs. After the mission was over, he woke up in Deep Space 9's sickbay next to Eleya, and the two Bajorans confessed they were in love. (Reality Is Fluid) Not long after, Reshek attended the wedding of Eleya's sister Kanril Teran to Vedek Armen Aldos, and afterwards stayed at the Kanril residence in Priyat and watched The Fifth Element with Eleya. They then received new orders from Fleet Admiral William Riker regarding the Orb of Possibilities, and were ordered out to Ashalla to retrieve it from Kai Kira Nerys. (The Wrong Reflection) Reshek married Eleya before the mission to Iconia. |All's Fair in Love and War}} Alternate timelines In a possible 2421, he had been promoted to captain and was in command of USS Bajor on a five-year mission to the galactic core. He and Eleya, now an admiral, had had at least two sons by this time, and in November he was present by hologram for the birth of their daughter Reshek Taryn. |Brother on Brother, Daughter on Mother}} Category:Bajorans Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Bajor personnel